This invention relates generally to polymer-clay nanocompositcs comprising a mixture of clay materials. This invention further relates to intercalates, exfoliates, nanocomposites, and articles produced from the intercalates, exfoliates and nanocomposites; and processes for preparing the intercalates, exfoliates, nanocomposites, and articles.
There is much interest in layered, clay-based polymer nanocomposites because of the improved properties exhibited by the nanocomposites. It is desirable to maximize delamination of the clay into individual platelet particles in order to maximize some property improvements, including barrier improvements, and to minimize deleterious effects on some properties including clongation-at-break. Ideally, the clay is exfoliated into particles with size less than about 100 nm in order to achieve clarity that is comparable to the clay-free polymer. To date, the only polymer/clay nanocomposites that meet this expectation are prepared by incorporation of organically treated clays during synthesis of the polymer from monomer.
It is also widely known that the amount of clay that can be admixed in a polymer and still exhibit exfoliation of the layered clay is limited and some mechanical properties, such as elongation-at-break, are often reduced considerably upon the addition of the clay. Researchers recognized the value of inventing melt compounding processes that provide exfoliated polymer/platelet particle composites, namely more versatility of polymer choice and clay loading, and the potential for cost savings. However, with polymer/clay mixtures, the melt compounding processes explored to date do not provide sufficient exfoliation of the platelet particles.
Polyesters such as poly(ethylene terephthalate) (PET) are widely used in bottles and containers which are used for carbonated beverages, fruit juices, and certain foods. Useful polyesters have high molecular weight values (high inherent viscosities (I.V.s)) as determined by solution viscometry, which allow polyesters to be formed into parisons and subsequently molded into containers. Because of the limited barrier properties with regard to oxygen, carbon dioxide and the like, PET containers are not generally used for products requiring long shelf life. For example, oxygen transmission into PET bottles which contain beer, wine and certain food products causes these products to spoil. There have been attempts to improve the barrier properties of PET containers by the use of multilayer structures comprising one or more barrier layers and one or more structural layers of PET. However, multilayer structures have not found wide use and are not suitable for use as a container for beer due to the high cost, the large thickness of the barrier layer required and poor adhesion of the barrier layer with the structural layer.
There are many examples in the patent literature of polymer/clay nanocomposites prepared from monomers and treated clays. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,007 discloses the preparation of Nylon-6/clay nanocomposites from caprolactam and alkyl ammonium-treated montmorillonite. U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,885 describes the polymerization of various vinyl monomers such as methyl methacrylate and isoprene in the presence of sodium montmorillonite.
Some patents describe the blending of up to 60 weight percent of intercalated clay materials with a wide range of polymers including polyamides, polyesters, polyurethanes, polycarbonates, polyolefins, vinyl polymers, thermosetting resins and the like. Such high loadings with modified clays are impractical and useless with most polymers because the melt viscosity of the blends increases so much that they cannot be molded.
WO 93/04117 discloses a wide range of polymers melt blended with up to 60 weight percent of dispersed platelet particles. WO 93/04118 discloses nanocomposite materials of a melt processable polymer and up to 60 weight percent of a clay that is intercalated with organic onium salts. The use of a mixture of swellable layered clays or a clay mixture intercalated with an onium ion is not contemplated nor disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,469 describes the preparation of intercalates derived from certain clays and water soluble polymers such as polyvinyl pyrrolidone, polyvinyl alcohol, and polyacrylic acid. The use of clay mixtures or mixtures intercalated with onium ions is specifically excluded.
JP Kokai patent no. 9-176461 discloses polyester bottles wherein the polyester contains unmodified sodiumn montmorillonite. Incorporation of the clay into the polyester by melt compounding is disclosed; however the use of clay mixtures or clays intercalated with onium ions was neither contemplated nor disclosed.
Clays intercalated with a mixture of onium ions are used as rheology modifiers for certain coating applications; however, their use in polymer/clay nanocomposites has been neither contemplated nor disclosed. The following references are of interest with regard to chemically modified organoclay materials: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,472,538; 4,546,126; 4,676,929; 4,739,007; 4,777,206; 4,810,734; 4,889,885; 4,894,411, 5,091,462, 5,102,948; 5,153,062; 5,164,440; 5,164,460; 5,248,720; 5,382,650; 5,385,776; 5,414,042; 5,552,469; WO Patent Application Nos. 93/04117; 93/04118; 93/11190; 94/11430; 95/06090; 95/14733; D. J. Greenland, J. Colloid Sci. 18, 647 (1963); Y. Sugahara et al., J. Ceramic Society of Japan 100, 413 (1992); P. B. Massersmith et al., J. Polymer Sci. Polymer Chem., 33, 1047 (1995); C. O. Sriakhi et al., J. Mater. Chem. 6, 103(1996).
Therefore, as shown above, a need exists for polymer nanocomposites having improved properties. This invention provides a novel polymer nanocomposite comprising a mixture of clay materials. This invention also provides articles produced from this polymer nanocomposite that have improved properties.
It has been discovered that a mixture of clays is useful for the preparation of a polymer/clay nanocomposite with sufficient exfoliation for improved properties and clarity for commercial applications, including film, bottles, and containers. The polymer nanocomposite materials of this invention are useful for forming articles or packages that have improved as balTier properties over neat PET, for example. Containers made from these polymer composite materials arc ideally suited for protecting consumable products, such as foodstuffs, soft drinks, and medicines.
This invention also seeks to provide a cost-effective method for producing nanocomposite compositions, and articles made therefrom, having sufficient barrier and clarity for wide spread applications as multilayer bottles and containers, including beer bottles. The polymer/clay nanocomposite composition and process of this invention are especially suited for use in applications requiting crystalline, molded or thermoformed parts.
In accordance with the purpose(s) of this invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, this invention, in one embodiment, relates to a polymer-clay nanocomposite comprising (i) a melt-processible matrix polymer, and incorporated therein (ii) a mixture of at least two swellable layered clay materials.
In another embodiment, this invention relates to a process for preparing a polymer-clay nanocomposite comprising (i) preparing a mixture of at least two swellable layered clay materials, and (ii) incorporating the mixture with a matrix polymer by melt processing the matrix polymer with the mixture.
Additional advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the detailed description, which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory of preferred embodiments of the invention, and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.
The present invention may be understood more readily by reference to the following detailed description of the invention and the examples provided therein. It is to be understood that this invention is not limited to the specific processes and conditions described, as specific processes and/or process conditions for processing polymer articles as such may, of course, vary. It is also understood that the terminology used herein is for the purpose of describing particular embodiments only and is not intended to be limiting.
It must also be noted that, as used in the specification and the appended claims, the singular forms xe2x80x9ca,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9canxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cthexe2x80x9d included plural references unless the context clearly dictates otherwise.
Ranges may be expressed herein as from xe2x80x9caboutxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9capproximatelyxe2x80x9d one particular value and/or to xe2x80x9caboutxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9capproximatelyxe2x80x9d another particular value. When such a range is expressed, another embodiment includes from the one particular and/or to the other particular value. Similarly, when values are expressed as approximations, by use of the antecedent xe2x80x9cabout,xe2x80x9d it will be understood that the particular value forms another embodiment.
DEFINITIONS
Whenever used in this specification or claims, the terms set forth shall have the following meanings:
xe2x80x9cClay material, xe2x80x9clayered clayxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9clayered clay materialxe2x80x9d shall mean any organic or inorganic material or mixtures thereof, such as a smectite clay mineral, which is in the form of a plurality of adjacent, bound layers. The layered clay comprises platelet particles and is typically swellable.
xe2x80x9cPlatelet particles,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cplateletsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cparticlesxe2x80x9d Shall mean individual or aggregate unbound layers of the layered clay material. These layers may be in the form of individual platelet particles, ordered or disordered small aggregates of platelet particles (tactoids), and small aggregates of tactoids.
xe2x80x9cDispersionxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdispersedxe2x80x9d is a general term that refers to a variety of levels or degrees of separation of the platelet particles. The higher levels of dispersion include, but are not limited to, xe2x80x9cintercalatedxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cexfoliated.xe2x80x9d
xe2x80x9cIntercalatedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cintercalatexe2x80x9d shall mean a layered clay material that includes an intercalant disposed between adjacent platelet particles or tactoids of the layered material to increase the interlayer spacing between the adjacent platelets and tactoids. In this invention, the intercalant is preferably an organic cation and may also be a matrix polymer.
xe2x80x9cExfoliatexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cexfoliatedxe2x80x9d shall mean platelets dispersed predominantly in an individual state throughout a carrier material, such as a matrix polymer. Typically, xe2x80x9cexfoliatedxe2x80x9d is used to denote the highest degree of separation of platelet particles.
xe2x80x9cExfoliationxe2x80x9d shall mean a process for forming an exfoliate from an intercalated or otherwise less dispersed state of separation.
xe2x80x9cNanocomposite(s)xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cnanocomposite composition(s)xe2x80x9d shall mean a polymer or copolymer having dispersed therein a plurality of individual platelets obtained from an exfoliated, layered clay material.
xe2x80x9cMatrix polymerxe2x80x9d shall mean a thermoplastic or melt-processible polymer in which the platelet particles are dispersed to form a nanocomposite. In this invention, however, the platelet particles are predominantly exfoliated in the matrix polymer to form a nanocomposite.
The present invention relates to clay mixtures, polymer/clay nanocomposite compositions comprising clay mixtures, a process for preparing a polymer/clay nanocomposite, and to molded articles, films, fiber, etc. prepared from the polymer/clay nanocomposites of this invention. The process of this invention may be used to prepare a wide variety of polymer/clay nanocomposite compositions, the most preferred being polyester/clay nanocomposites.
Without being bound by any particular theory, it is believed that the degree of improved gas barrier (permeability) depends upon the embodiment ratio of the resulting particle platelets and aggregates, the degree to which they are dispersed or uniformly distributed, and the degree to which they are ordered perpendicular to the flux of the permeant.
To obtain the improvements in gas permeability according to the present invention, it is preferable that the platelet particles representative of the bulk of the composite be exfoliated, and preferably be highly exfoliated, in the matrix polymer such that the majority, preferably at least about 75 percent and perhaps as much as at least about 90 percent or more of the platelet particles, be dispersed in the form of individual platelets and small aggregates having a thickness in the shortest dimension of less than about 20 nm and preferably less than about 10 nm, as estimated from TEM images. Polymer-platelet nanocompositcs containing more individual platelets and fewer aggregates, ordered or disordered, are most preferred.
Significant levels of incomplete dispersion (i.e., the presence of large agglomerates and tactoids greater than about 20 nm) not only lead to an exponential reduction in the potential barrier improvements attributable to the platelet particles, but also can lead to deleterious affects to other properties inherent to polymer resins such as strength, toughness, and heat resistance, and processability.
Again, without being bound by a particular theory, it is believed that delamination of platelet particles upon melt processing or mixing with a polymer requires favorable free energy of mixing, which has contributions from the enthalpy of mixing and the entropy of mixing. Melt processing clay with polymers results in a negative entropy of mixing due to the reduced number of conformations, which are accessible to a polymer chain when it resides in the region between two layers of clay. It is believed that poor dispersion is obtained using melt-proccssible polyesters, for example, because the entlhalpy of mixing is not sufficient to overcome the negative entropy of mixing. In contrast, generally good dispersions are obtained with polyamides due to their hydrogen bonding character. However, the extent of this dispersion is frequently lessened because of the negative entropy of mixing. Heretofore, efforts to achieve a favorable enthalpy of mixing of platelet particles with melt-processible polymers by pretreating the platelet particles (e.g., by cation exchange with alkyl ammonium ions) have been unsuccessful.
The prior art has defined the degree of separation of platelet particles based on peak intensity and basal spacing value, or lack of predominant basal spacing, as determined by X-ray analyses of polymer-platelet composites. Even though X-ray analysis alone often does not unambiguously predict whether the platelet particles are individually dispersed in the polymer, it can often allow quantification of the level of dispersion achieved. Basal spacing by X-ray diffraction indicates the separation distance of a platelet in a tactoid rather than single platelets. X-ray diffraction intensity (basal spacing peak height) may correlate to barrier in an article resulting from a nanocomposite including a clay material mixture as described above. For example, a low basal spacing peak height indicates few tactoids; therefore, the remainder must be either individual platelets or tactoids that arc disordered. Moreover, if one organoclay (a clay treated with an organic cation) that has a high basal spacing, as shown by X-ray, is mixed with another organoclay that has a low basal spacing, as shown by X-ray, two individual X-ray spacings are expected.
Moreover, in polymer nanocomposites, X-ray analysis alone does not accurately predict either the dispersion of the platelet particles in the polymer or the resultant gas barrier improvement. TEM images of polymer-platelet composites show that platelet particles which arc incorporated into at least one polymer exist in a variety of forms, including, but not limited to, individual platelets (the exfoliated state), disordered agglomerates of platelets, well ordered or stacked aggregates of platelets (tactoids), swollen aggregates of stacked platelets (intercalated tactoids), and aggregates of tactoids.
It has been discovered that intimately mixing two individual clays, for example, does not produce the expected two individual X-ray spacings. Rather, only an intermediate X-ray basal spacing is observed when at least two different clay materials are intimately mixed. Intimate mixing of a clay blend (e.g., sodium montmorillonite and sodium Laponite RD) can be achieved by delaminating the stacked silicate layered structure of each clay or organoclay, usually from a solvent. The clay (silicate) layers may be recombined upon removal of the solvent to provide a uniform dispersion of silicate layers within the clay blend. Solvents useful for obtaining an intimate mixture of clays ;include, but are not limited to water, alcohols (e.g., methanol), chlorinated solvents (e.g., methylene chloride), ketones (e.g., acetone), esters (e.g., ethyl acetate), and/or ethers (e.g., tetrahydrofuran or dioxane). After intimately mixing the clays, the solvents are removed, and as such, low boiling point solvents arc preferred.
Without being bound by any particular theory, it is believed that intimately mixed clay mixtures are less ordered and arc therefore more easily separated and delaminated into the preferred small tactoid and individual platelet structures. As such, the polymer/clay nanocomposites of this invention exhibit an unexpectedly lower gas permeability, particularly oxygen permeability, than clay-free polymers.
Therefore, regarding the present invention, it has been found that using a mixture of layered clay materials while melt processing with a polymer gives a good dispersion of platelet particles in a resulting nanocomposite, creating mostly individual platelet particles. The resulting nanocomposite has improved barrier to as when formed into a wall or article compared to a neat polymer formed into the same or similar structure.
In one embodiment, this invention relates to a polymer nanocomposite comprising a melt-processible polymer and up to about 25 weight percent of a mixture of swellable layered clay materials, which may be intercalated with an organic cation, preferably an onium ion. The intercalated clay material mixture has platelet particles, which are dispersed in the polymer. The polymer nanocomposite is preferably a polyester polymer or copolymer nanocomposite having an I.V. of at least 0.5 dL/g as measured in 60 wt. %/40 wt. % phenol/tctrachloroethane at 25xc2x0 C.
In another embodiment, a process for manufacturing the polymer nanocomposite of this invention comprises (1) preparing the layered clay material mixture and (2) incorporating the layered clay material mixture with a polymer by melt processing the polymer and the layered clay material mixture. Melt processing includes melt and extrusion compounding. Use of extrusion compounding to mix the clay mixture and the polymer presents advantages. Chiefly, the extruder is able to handle the high viscosity exhibited by the nanocomposite material. In addition, in a melt mixing approach for producing nanocomposite materials, the use of solvents can be avoided. Low molecular weight liquids can often be costly to remove from the nanocomposite resin.
The nanocomposite composition of the present invention comprises less than about 25 weight percent, preferably from about 0.5 to about 20 weight percent, more preferably from about 0.5 to about 15 weight percent, and most preferably from about 0.5 to about 10 weight percent of clay mixtures. The amount of platelet particles is determined by measuring the amount of silicate residue in the ash of the polymer/platelet composition when treated in accordance with ASTM D5630-94.
Useful clay materials include natural, synthetic, and modified phyllosilicates. Natural clays include smectite clays, such as montmorillonite, hectorite, mica, vermiculite, becntonite, nontronitc, beidellite, volkonskoite, saponite, magadite, kenyaite, and the like. Synthetic clays include synthetic mica, synthetic aponite, synthetic hectorite, and the like. Modified clays include fluoronated montmorillonite, fluoronated mica, and the like. Suitable clays are available from various companies including Nanocor, Inc., Southern Clay Products, Kunimine Industries, Ltd., and Rheox.
Generally, the layered clay materials useful in this invention arc an agglomeration of individual platelet particles that are closely stacked together like cards, in domains called tactoids. The individual platelet particles of the clays preferably have thickness of less than about 2 nm and diameter in the range of about 10 to about 3000 nm. Preferably, the clays arc dispersed in the polymer so that most of the clay material exists as individual platelet particles, small tactoids, and small aggregates of tactoids. Preferably, a majority of the tactoids and aggregates in the polymer/clay nanocomposites of the present invention will have thickness in its smallest dimension of less than about 20 nm. Polymer/clay nanocomposite compositions with the higher concentration of individual platelet particles and fewer tactoids or aggregates are preferred.
Moreover, the layered clay materials are typically swellable free flowing powders having a cation exchange capacity from about 0.3 to about 3.0 milliequivalents per gram of mineral (meq/g), preferably from about 0.9 to about 1.5 meq/g. The clay may have a wide variety of exchangeable cations present in the galleries between the layers of the clay, including, but not limited to, cations comprising the alkaline metals (group IA), the alkaline earth metals (group IIA), and their mixtures. The most preferred cation is sodium; however, any cation or combination of cations may be used provided that most of the cations may be exchanged for organic cations (onium ions). The exchange may occur by treating a individual clay for a mixture or a mixture of clays with organic cations.
Preferred clay materials, for at least one of the components of the clay mixture, are phyllosilicates of the 2:1 type having a cation exchange capacity of 0.5 to 2.0 meq/g. The most preferred clay materials, for at least one of the components of the clay mixture, are smectite clay minerals, particularly bentonite or montmorillonite, more particularly Wyoming-type sodium montmorillonite or Wyoming-type sodium bentonite.
Although any mixture of clays in any ratio and/or weight percentage is contemplated by this invention, preferred clay mixtures include mixtures in which at least one the clay components has an alkyl group containing at least 12 carbon atoms and the other clay component has an alkyl group containing less than 12 carbon atoms. Preferred mixtures would be a mixture of dodecyl ammonium montmorillonite with tetramethyl ammonium montmorillonite or dodecyl ammonium montmorillonite with sodium montmorillonite. The most preferred mixtures include mixtures in which at least one clay component has an alkyl group containing 18 carbons and the other component has an alkyl group containing less than 18 carbons. Most preferred mixtures would be mixtures of bis(2-hydroxyethyl) octadecyl methyl ammonium montmorillonite with dodecyl ammonium montmorillonite and octadecyl trimethyl ammonium montmorillonite with tetramethyl ammonium montmorillonite.
Further, the preferred ratios of the clay mixtures include any ratio from about 75/25 to about 25/75, and more preferably from about 60/40 to about 40/60. The preferred ratios apply to mixtures containing two clay materials. However, mixtures and ratios of mixtures of clay materials of more than two clays are also contemplated by this invention.
Other non-clay materials having the above-described ion-exchange capacity and size, such as chalcogens, may also be used as a source of platelet particles under the present invention. Chalcogens are salts of a heavy metal and group VIA (O, S, Se, and Te). These materials are known in the art and do not need to be described in detail here.
The clay mixtures of this invention may comprise refined but unmodified clays, modified clays or mixtures of modified and unmodified clays. Many clay treatments used to modify the clay for the purpose of improving dispersion of clay materials are known and may be used in the practice of this invention. The clay treatments may be conducted prior to, during, or after mixing the clay materials. When the treatments arc made prior to mixing, the modifications may be the same or different.
In another embodiment of this invention, an intercalated layered clay material mixture is prepared by the reaction of a swellable layered clay with an organic cation, preferably an ammonium compound (to effect partial or complete cation exchange). If desired, two or more organic cations may be used to treat a clay. Moreover, mixtures of organic cations may also be used to prepare an intercalated layered clay material, wherein the intercalated layered clay material in a polymer nanocomposite comprises a mixture of intercalated clays. The process to prepare the organoclays (intercalated clays) may be conducted in a batch, semi-batch, or continuous manner.
There is a good chance for different kinds of montmorillonite clays to mix their basic platelets from different tactoids in the clay dispersion, especially in water. Once the water is removed, or the tactoids are intercalated with onium ions (nanoniers), the exfoliated platelets will collapse, or precipitate out of the onium ion-containing intercalating composition, forming nest tactoids from the clay mixture. The tactoids in the mixed montmorillonite clays will be xe2x80x9cinter-exchangedxe2x80x9d, which means that the clay tactoids will re-arrange to comprise individual layers in a tactoid and can: (1) introduce mis-matched cation exchange capacities, (2) introduce mis-matched platelet particle sizes and (3) change the color of the individual base clays. The mis-matching of charge density and dimensions of tactoid platelets will greatly help the Nanomer to exfoliate and remain dispersed in a matrix polymer.
Organic cations used to intercalate a clay material or a mixture of clay materials of a nanocomposite of this invention are derived from organic cation salts, preferably onium salt compounds. Organic cation salts useful for the nanocomposite and process of this invention may generally be represented by the following formula (I): 
wherein M is either nitrogen or phosphorous; Xxe2x88x92 is a halide, hydroxide, or acetate anion, preferably chloride and bromide; and R1, R2, R3, and R4 are independently organic and/or oligomeric ligands or may be hydrogen.
Examples of useful organic ligands include, but are not limited to, linear or branched alkyl groups having 1 to 22 carbon atoms, aralkyl groups which are benzyl and substituted benzyl moieties including fused-ring moieties having linear chains or branches of 1 to 100 carbon atoms in the alkyl portion of the structure, aryl groups such as phenyl and substituted phenyl including fused-ring aromatic substituents, beta, gamma unsaturated groups having six or less carbon atoms, and alkyleneoxide groups having repeating units comprising 2 to 6 carbon atoms. Examples of useful oligomeric ligands include, but are not limited to, poly(alkylene oxide), polystyrene, polyacrylate, polycaprolactone, and the like.
Examples of useful organic cations include, but are not limited to, alkyl ammonium ions, such as tetramethyl ammonium, hexyl ammonium, butyl ammonium, bis(2-hydroxyethyl) dimethyl ammonium, hexyl benzyl dimethyl ammonium, benzyl trimethyl ammonium, butyl benzyl dimethyl ammonium, tetrabutyl ammonium, di(2-hydroxycthyl) ammonium, and the like, and alkyl phosphonium ions such as tetrabutyl phosphonium, trioctyl octadecyl phosphonium, tetraoctyl phosphonium, octadecyl triphenyl phosphonium, and the like or mixtures thereof
Other particularly useful organic cations for this invention include, but are not limited to, alkyl ammonium ions such as dodecyl ammonium, octadecyl trimethyl ammonium, bis(2-hydroxyethyl) octadecyl methyl ammonium, octadecyl benzyl dimethyl ammonium, and the like or mixtures thereof.
Illustrative examples of suitable polyalkoxylated ammonium compounds include the hydrochloride salts of polyalkoxylated amines such as JEFFAMINE (of Huntsman Chemical), namely, JEFFAMINE-506 and JEFFAMINE 505, and an amine available under the trade name ETHOMEEN (of Akzo Chemie America), namely, ETHOMEEN 18/25, which is octadecyl bis(polyoxyethylene[15])amine, wherein the numbers in brackets refer to the total number of ethylene oxide units. A further illustrative example of a suitable polyalkoxylated ammonium compound is ETHOQUAD 18/25 (of Akzo Chemie America), which is octadecyl methyl bis(polyoxyethylene[15]) ammonium chloride, wherein the numbers in brackets refer to the total number of ethylene oxide units. The preferred organic cation for use in polyesters, such as polyethylene terephthalates, is a polyalkoxylated ammonium compound, preferably ETHOQUAD 18/25.
Numerous methods to modify layered clays with organic cations are known, and any of these may be used in the practice of this invention.
One embodiment of this invention is the modification of a layered clay with an organic cation salt by the process of dispersing a layered clay or mixture of clays into hot water, most preferably from 50 to 80xc2x0 C., adding the organic cation salt separately or adding a mixture of the organic cation salts (neat or dissolved in water or alcohol) with agitation, then blending for a period of time sufficient for the organic cations to exchange most of the metal cations present in the galleries between the layers of the clay material(s). T modified layered clay material(s) is isolated by methods known in the art including, but not limited to, filtration, centrifugation, spray drying, and their combinations.
It is desirable to use a sufficient amount of the organic cation salt(s) to permit exchange of most of the metal cations in the galleries of the layered particle for the organic cation(s); therefore, at least about 0.5 equivalent of total organic cation salts is used and up to about 3 equivalents of organic cation salts can be used. It is preferred that about 0.5 to 2 equivalents of organic cation salts be used, more preferably about 0.9 to 1.5 equivalents. It is desirable, but not required, to remove most of the metal cation salts and most of the excess organic cation salts by washing and other techniques known in the art.
Prior to incorporation into a polymer, the particle size of the clay material is reduced in size by methods known in the art, including, but not limited to, grinding, pulverizing, hammer milling, jet milling, and their combinations. It is preferred that the average particle size be reduced to less than 100 micron in diameter, more preferably less than 50 micron in diameter, and most preferably less than 20 micron in diameter.
The clay mixtures may be further treated for the purposes of aiding exfoliation in the composite and/or improving, the strength of the polymer/clay interface. Any treatment that achieves the above goals may be used. Examples of useful treatments include intercalation with water-soluble or water-insoluble polymers, organic reagents or monomers, silane compounds, meal or organometallics, and/or their combinations. Treatment of the clay can be accomplished prior to the addition of a polymer to the clay material mixture, during the dispersion of the clay mixture with a polymer or during a subsequent melt blending or melt fabrication step.
Examples of useful pretreatment with polymers and oligomers include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,552,469 and 5,578,672, incorporated herein by reference. Examples of useful polymers for treating the clay mixtures include polyvinyl pyrrolidone, polyvinyl alcohol, polyethylene glycol, polytetrahydrofurani, polystyrene, polycaprolactone, certain water-dispersible polyesters, Nylon-6 and the like.
Examples of useful pretreatment with organic reagents and monomers include those disclosed in EP 780,340 A1, incorporated herein by reference. Examples of useful organic reagents and monomers for intercalating the swellable layered clay include dodecylpyrrolidone, caprolactone, caprolactam, ethylene carbonate, ethylene glycol, bishydroxyethyl terephthalate, dimethyl terephthalate, and the like or mixtures thereof.
Examples of useful pretreatment with silane compounds include those treatments disclosed in WO 93/11190, incorporated herein by reference. Examples of useful silane compounds includes (3-lycidoxypropyl)-trimethoxysilane, 2-methoxy (polyethyleneoxy)propyl heptametlhyl trisiloxane, octadecyl dimethyl (3-trimethoxysilylethyl) ammonium chloride and the like.
If desired, a dispersing aid may be present during or prior to the formation of the composite by melt mixing for the purposes of aiding exfoliation of the treated or untreated swellable layered particles into the polymer. Many such dispersing aids are known, covering a wide range of materials including water, alcohols, ketones, aldehydes, chlorinated solvents, hydrocarbon solvents, aromatic solvents, and the like or combinations thereof.
It should be appreciated that on a total composition basis, dispersing aids and/or pretreatment compounds may account for significant amount of the total composition, in some cases up to about 30 weight percent. While it is preferred to use as little dispersing aid/pretreatment compound as possible, the amounts of dispersing aids and/or pretreatment compounds may be as much as about 8 times the amount of the platelet particles.
Any melt-processible polymer or oligomer may be used in this invention. Illustrative of melt-processible polymers are polyesters, polyetheresters, polyamides, polyesteramides, polyurethanes, polyimides, polyesterimide, polyureas, polyamideimides, polyphenyleneoxide, phenoxy resins, epoxy resins, polyolefins, polyacrylates, polystyrenes, polyethylene-co-vinyl alcohols (EVOH), and the like or their combinations and blends. Although the preferred polymers are linear or nearly linear, polymers with other architectures, including branched, star, cross-linked and dendritic structures, may be used if desired.
The preferred polymers include those materials that arc suitable for use in the formation of multilayer structures with polyesters, and include polyesters (such as poly(ethylene terephthalate)), polyamides (such as poly(m-xylylene adipamide)), polyethylene-co-vinyl alcohols (such as EVOH), and similar or related polymers and/or copolymers. The most preferred polyester is poly(ethylene terephthalate) and/or its copolymers. The most preferred polyamide is poly(m-xylylenc adipamide) and/or its copolymers.
Suitable polyesters include at least one dibasic acid and at least one glycol. The primary dibasic acids arc terephthalic, isophthalic, naphthalenedicarboxylic, 1,4-cyclohexanedicarboxylic acid and the like. The various isomers of naphthalenedicarboxylic acid or mixtures of isomers may be used, but the 1,4-, 1,5-, 2,6-, and 2,7-isomers are preferred. The 1,4-cyclohexanedicarboxylic acid may be in the form of cis, trans, or cis/trans mixtures. In addition to the acid forms, the lower alkyl esters or acid chlorides may he also he used.
The preferred polyester is poly(ethylene terephthalate) (PET) or a copolymer thereof. The polyester may be prepared from one or more of the following dicarboxylic acids and one or more of the following glycols.
The dicarboxylic acid component of the polyester may optionally be modified with up to about 50 mole percent of one or more different dicarboxylic acids. Such additional dicarboxylic acids include dicarboxylic acids having from 3 to about 40 carbon atoms, and more preferably dicarboxylic acids selected from aromatic dicarboxylic acids preferably having 8 to 14 carbon atoms, aliphatic dicarboxylic acids preferably having 4 to 12 carbon atoms, or cycloaliphatic dicarboxylic acids preferably having 8 to 12 carbon atoms. Examples of suitable dicarboxylic acids include phthalic acid, isophthalic acid, naphthalene-2,6-dicarboxylic acid, cyclohexanedicarboxylic acid, cyclohexanediacetic acid, diphenyl-4,4xe2x80x2-dicarboxylic acid, phenylene (oxyacetic acid) succinic acid, glutaric acid, adipic acid, azelaic acid, sebacic acid, and the like. Polyesters may also be prepared from two or more of the above dicarboxylic acids.
Typical glycols used in the polyester include those containing from two to about ten carbon atoms. Preferred glycols include ethylene glycol, propanediol, 1,4-butanediol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,4-cyclohexancdimethanol, diethylene glycol and the like. The glycol component may optionally be modified with up to about 50 mole percent, preferably up to about 25 mole percent, and more preferably up to about 15 mole percent of one or more different diols. Such additional diols include cycloaliphatic diols preferably having 3 to 20 carbon atoms or aliphatic diols preferably having 3 to 20 carbon atoms. Examples of such diols include: diethlylene glycol, triethylene glycol, 1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol, propane-1,3-diol, butane-1,4-diol, pentane-1,5-diol, hexane-1,6-diol, 3-methylpentanediol-(2,4), 2-methylpentanediol-(1,4), 2,2,4-trimethylpentane-diol-(1,3), 2-ethylhexanediol-(1,3), 2,2-diethylpropanediol-(1,3), hexanediol-(1,3), 1,4-di-(2-hydroxyethoxy)-benzene, 2,2b-is-(4-hydroxycyclohexyl)-propane, 2,4-dihydroxy-1,1,3,3-tetramethyl-cyclobutane, 2,2-bis-(3-hydroxyethoxyphenyl )-propane, 2,2-bis-(4-hydroxypropoxyphenyl )-propane and the like. Polyesters may also be prepared from two or more of the above diols.
Small amounts of multifunctional polyols such as trimethylolpropane, pentaerythritol, glycerol and the like may be used, if desircd. When using 1,4-cyclohexancdimethanol, it may be the cis, trans or cis/trans mixtures. When using phenylenedi(oxyacetic acid), it may be used as 1,2; 1,3; 1,4 isomers, or mixtures thereof.
The polymer may also contain small amounts of trifunctional or tetrafunctional comonomers to provide controlled branching in the polymers. Such comonomers include trimellitic anhydride, trimethylolpropane, pyromellitic dianhydride, pentaerythritol, trimellitic acid, trimellitic acid, pyromellitic acid and other polyester forming polyacids or polyols generally known in the art.
Suitable polyamides include partially aromatic polyamides, aliphatic polyamides, wholly aromatic polyamides and/or mixtures thereof. By xe2x80x9cpartially aromatic polyamide,xe2x80x9d it is meant that the amide linkage of the partially aromatic polyamide contains at least one aromatic ring and a nonaromatic species. Suitable polyamides have an article forming molecular weight and preferably an I.V. of greater than 0.4.
Preferred wholly aromatic polyamides comprise in the molecule chain at least 70 mole % of structural units derived from m-xylylene diamine or a xylylene diamine mixture comprising m-xylylene diamine and up to 30% of p-xylylene diamine and an aliphatic dicarboxylic acid having 6 to 10 carbon atoms, which are further described in Japanese Patent Publications No. 1156/75, No. 5751/75, No. 5735/75 and No. 10196/75 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Specification No. 29697/75.
Polyamides formed from isophthalic acid, terephthalic acid, cyclohexanedicarboxylic acid, meta- or para-xylylene diamine, 1,3- or 1,4-cyclohexane(bis)methylamine, aliphatic diacids with 6 to 12 carbon atoms, aliphatic amino acids or lactams with 6 to 12 carbon atoms, aliphatic diamines with 4 to 12 carbon atoms, and other generally known polyamide forming diacids and diamines can be used. The low molecular weight polyamides may also contain small amounts of trifunctional or tetrafunctional comonomers such as trimellitic anhydride, pyromellitic dianhydride, or other polyamide forming polyacids and polyamines known in the art.
Preferred partially aromatic polyamides include, but are not limited to poly(m-xylylene adipamide), poly(m-xylylene adipamide-co-isophthalamide), poly(hexamethylene isophthalamide), poly(hexamethylene isophthalamide-co-terephthalamide), poly(hexamethylene adipamide-co-iisophthalamide), poly(hexamethylene adipamide-co-terephthalamide), poly(hexamethylene isophthalamide-co-terephthalamide) and the like or mixtures thereof. More preferred partially aromatic polyamides include poly(m-xylylene adipamide), poly(hexamethylene isophthalamide-co-terephthalamide), poly(m-xylylene adipamide-co-isophthalamide), and/or mixtures thereof. The most preferred partially aromatic polyamide is poly(m-xylylene adipamide).
Preferred aliphatic polyamides include, but are not limited to poly(hexamethylene adipamide) and poly(caprolactam). The most preferred aliphatic polyamide is poly(hexamethylene adipamide). Partially aromatic polyamides are preferred over the aliphatic polyamides where good thermal properties are crucial.
Preferred aliphatic polyamides include, but are not limited to polycapramide (nylon 6), poly-aminoheptanoic acid (nylon 7), poly-aminonanoic acid (nylon 9), polyulndecane-amide (nylon 11), polyaurylactam (nylon 12), poly(ethylene-adipamide) (nylon 2,6), poly(tetramethylene-adipamide) (nylon 4,6), poly(hexamethylene-adipamide) (nylon 6,6), poly(hexamethylene-sebacamide) (nylon 6,10), poly(hexamethylene-dodecamide) (nylon 6,12), poly(octamethylene-adipamide) (nylon 8,6), poly(decamethylene-adipamide) (nylon 10,6), poly(dodecamethylene-adipamide) (nylon 12,6) and poly(dodecamethylene-sebacamide) (nylon 12,8).
The most preferred polyamides include poly(m-xylylene adipamide), polycapramide (nylon 6) and polyhexamethylene-adipamide (nylon 6,6). Poly(m-xylylene adipamide) is a preferred polyamide due to its availability, high barrier, and processability.
The polyamides are generally prepared by processes that are well known in the art.
Although not necessarily preferred, the polymers of the present invention may also include additives normally used in polymers. Illustrative of such additives known in the art are colorants, pigments, carbon black, glass fibers, fillers, impact modifiers, antioxidants, stabilizers, flame retardants, reheat aids, crystallization aids, acetaldehyde reducing compounds, recycling release aids, oxygen scavengers, plasticizers, nucleators, mold release agents, compatibilizers, and the like, or their combinations.
All of these additives and many others and their use are known in the art and do not require extensive discussion. Therefore, only a limited number will be referred to, it being understood that any of these compounds can be used in any combination so long as they do not hinder the present invention from accomplishing its objects.
This invention also relates to monolayer and multilayer articles prepared from the nanocomposite material of this invention, including, but not limited to, film, sheet, pipes, tubes, profiles, molded articles, preforms, stretch blow molded films and containers, injection blow molded containers, extrusion blow molded films and containers, thermoformed articles and the like. The containers are preferably bottles.
The bottles and containers of this invention provide increased shelf storage life for contents, including beverages and food that are sensitive to the permeation of gases. Articles, more preferably containers, of the present invention often display a gas transmission or permeability rate (oxygen, carbon dioxide, water vapor) of at least 10% lower (depending on clay concentration) than that of similar containers made from clay-free polymer, resulting in correspondingly longer product shelf life provided by the container. Desirable values for the sidewall modulus and tensile strength may also be maintained.
The articles may also be multilayered. Preferably, the multilayered articles have a nanocomposite material disposed intermediate to other layers, although the nanocomposite may also be one layer of a two-layered article. In embodiments where the nanocomposite and its components are approved for food contact, the nanocomposite may form the food contact layer of the desired articles. In other embodiments it is preferred that the nanocomposite be in a layer other than the food contact layer.
The multilayer articles may also contain one or more layers of the nanocomposite composition of this invention and one or more layers of a structural polymer. A wide variety of structural polymers may be used. Illustrative of structural polymers arc polyesters, polyetheresters, polyamides, polyesteramides, polyurethanes, polyimides, polyesterimide, polyureas, polyamideimides, polyphenyleneoxides, phenoxy resins, epoxy resins, polyolefins, polyacrylates, polystyrene, polyethylene-co-vinyl alcohols (EVOH), and the like or their combinations and blends. The preferred structural polymers are polyesters, such as poly(ethylene terephthalate) and its copolymers.
In another embodiment of this invention, the polymer-clay nanocomposite and the molded article or extruded sheet may be formed at the same time by co-injection molding or co-extruding.
Another embodiment of this invention is the combined use of silicate layers uniformly dispersed in the matrix of a high barrier thermoplastic together with the multilayer approach to packaging materials. By using a layered clay mixture to decrease the gas permeability in the high barrier layer, the amount of this material that is needed to generate a specific barrier level in the end application is greatly reduced.
Since the high barrier material is often the most expensive component in multilayer packaging, a reduction in the amount of this material used can be quite beneficial. With the nanocomposite layer being sandwiched between two outer polymer layers, the surface roughness is often considerably less than for a monolayer nanocomposite material. Thus, withal a multilayer approach, the level of haze is reduced.